


Serpentine

by PriestBootylicious



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Villain Group, villain Nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestBootylicious/pseuds/PriestBootylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Kayano are the only survivors of the horrid incident two years ago.  The majority of their classmates dead, and Koro Sensei labeled as a monster and executed.  Two years later, the world changes once more on the anniversary of their classmate's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He stared in horror as his classmates all fell like ragdolls.  Karma, Kayano, Sugino.  One, by one his friends all fell before him.  They thought they had killed him, but they had just narrowly missed any vital areas, didn’t mean he wasn’t in an immense amount of pain.  Both physically and emotionally.  If he could describe the stab wound, it was like a thousand little needles had converged on a singular area and had decided to all amplify by ten.  It was nothing though, compared to watching his friends die.  To the knowledge that the very government he expected to protect him, had betrayed him.  Betrayed.  Nagisa repeated the word in his head.  Karasuma Sensei had betrayed him.  He had betrayed all of them.  Nagisa’s anger and bloodlust grew.  

 

For the first time in his life Nagisa experienced true hatred.  He wanted to kill Karasuma and at the same time, he had never felt so hurt.  He had trusted that man.  They all did.  Every single one of them were glad to call him their teacher, and it seemed like he was getting close to all of them.  No, all along Karasuma was just a dog of the military.  As soon as they rang their bell he did was needed of him.  No matter the cost.  Nagisa smirked at the thought. 

 

His body lay there,  bloodied and tattered.  Even if the wound wasn’t fatal, he was sure the blood loss would do him in.  How many more minutes did he have?  Two, three at best.  They would probably blame his death and everyone else’s on Koro Sensei.  That Shiro bastard and the false god of death would be hailed as heroes.  The men who helped stop the rampaging monster who destroyed the moon and massacred an entire class.  Nagisa welcomed the death that soon awaited him.  He no longer wanted to live in a world that he had lost hope in.  He closed his eyes and awaited the white nothingness.

* * *

 

 

They never told him this would happen!  Karasuma was racing towards the location of the children.  He had to get there in time, otherwise… No!  He wouldn’t think of that possibility he couldn’t.  Karasuma should have known better than to leave those kids unsupervised.  He should have known better than to think that no harm would come to them.  Just like everyone else he was living in his own private world, where no harm befell him or the people he cared about.

 

Karasuma stared in horror.  All of them were… No they might still be alive.  Karasuma quickly went over to examine one of the bodies.  Terasaka’s.  He touched his neck.  He prayed for a pulse.  Nothing.  Holding back tears, Karasuma shut his eyes.  The process was repeated with the other students.  Okano, Maehara, Takeyabashi.  All of them dead.  Slowly Karasuma’s iron will was being chipped away.  One of them had to surly be alive.

 

It was as if time froze when he saw the corpse of Hinano Kurahashi.  Her throat had been slit.  He could see the blood that ran down her throat and stained her uniform.  Her expression was one of absolute fear and despair.  Karasuma couldn’t even comprehend what her final moments were like.  This was all his fault.  Their blood was all on his hand.  No matter how he tried to write things off as the government’s doing, in the end the blood would fall on his head.

 

He continued to check the bodies, in hopes that one had survived.  He went over to check Kayano’s body.  His eyes widened.  There was a pulse, faint as it was, she was still alive.  He had to find a way to keep her alive long enough to get her to a hospital.  He slung her over his shoulder.    

 

He felt Karma’s pulse, again it was faint like Kayano’s.  He picked him up as well.  Everyone else had perished.  Everyone except for Nagisa.   Karasuma’s eyes widened at the realization.  Among their numbers,  Nagisa was nowhere to be found.  Had he gotten away, or worse had he decided to continue on ahead?  Karasuma shook his head, as much as he wanted to chase after Nagisa. Kayano and Karma were his top priority.  He raced down the mountain and towards the nearest hospital.  He would make sure they both survived, and when he was sure that they were in  a stable condition, he would disappear from their lives completely.  He had no right to call himself their teacher not after what he had done.

* * *

 

 

Koro Sensei stood alone.  He had failed.  His heart would stop soon, and everything would go black.   Twice he had failed to save those he cared for.   All of his students died in despair and fear.  All of them would never be able to polish the beautiful talents that they discovered. Everyone of them would be waiting for him on the other side. No he wouldn’t be going to where they were going.  If there was a hell, he was sure that he would go there.  After all it was nothing compared to the sorrow he felt at this very moment.    “I’m sorry,”  Koro Sensei whispered, “Aguri, Nagisa, everyone.” He let the tears overtake him.  He felt his pulse going faint and he struggled to stay awake.  It seemed like it was his time to go.  Him the nameless failure was now going towards the abyss   Everything went black.  The god of death had fallen.

* * *

 

 

Karma woke up to the what he could only describe as the worst feeling imaginable.  His sides hurt like hell and he had a massive headache.  “What… happened,”  He felt heavy.  He felt the iv slip on his left arm.  He could hear the beat of the monitor, “The hospital,”  Karma yawned, “but how?”   He tried to remember the last thing that happened.  They were on their way to try and save Koro Sensei.  They were stopped by those thugs.  Karma’s eyes widened. He tried to get out of bed, but winced in pain, “Shit,” He coughed out.  He had to make sure that the others were alright, “Nurse,” he cried out.  

 

You’re awake,”  The nurse cried out.

 

“Is there anyone else from my class,” Karma cried out frantically.

 

“Calm down, you’re still hurt” the nurse pleaded.

 

“I don’t care,”  Karma shouted, “I need to know if my friends are alright!”

 

“Sir, please you need to rest,”  the nurse continued to plea.

 

“Please, just tell me did anyone else survive.”  The looks in Karma’s eyes broke the nurse’s heart.

 

“Just one,” the nurse paused, “A girl.  She’s stabilized, but we don’t know when she’ll wake up.”

 

“Ah,” Karma felt his words die in his mouth.  He lied back down and looked at the  ceiling.

 

“I’m sorry,” The nurse left Karma alone.  The poor boy had lost his classmates to that monster.  He must have been devastated.  At the very least the government had eradicated that monster.  Still March seventh would forever be a day that lived in infamy.

* * *

 

Hiromi Shiota dropped her glass. She had been watching her shows, and then there was an urgent news interruption.  Nagisa was missing!  Only two people from class 3-E had survived.  This was horrible.  Her son was gone, and she didn’t even know if he was still alive or not.  She was close to fainting, and she was already sobbing.   This couldn’t be happening, not to her.  She couldn’t have lost her only son.  Hiromi dropped to her knees breaking down.  

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean he’s missing,”  Yamato Shusei shouted.

 

“We found no body,”  Junpei Toyada responded, “Either he survived or someone else recovered the body.

 

“Find him,” Shusei ordered.

 

“There’s no need to waste our time,” Yanagisawa entered the building, “The boy couldn’t have survived.  Even if he did, we’ll send our ultimate weapon after him.”

 

“That ultimate weapon, is too unstable to let loose again!  We’d have more chance of success sending your run of the mill assassin after him.”  Shusei shot back.  “Still you are right about the fact that even if the boy is alive he cannot do anything against us, the other two have already been persuaded to keep their mouth’s shut on the entire incident.  Sacrifices had to be made, but in the end this was for the benefit of the entire nation.”  Shusei finished his miniature speech.  The three men all returned to their own devices.

* * *

 

 

“The monster who blew up the moon and killed an entire class of middle school students has been destroyed,”  The news reported, “Hold on, I’ve just received word that there are two survivors, Yes! Yes!  It seems that both Karma Akabane and Kayano Kaede have survived this horrible massacre, our hearts go out to them and all the family members that have been affected as they deal with this tragic event.  Pardon me, one more time please.  It seems that Nagisa Shiota’s body was not found.  If you see him, please contact the nearest authorities.”

 

Kayano shut off the television.  She couldn’t handle this anymore.  She knew the truth, and she had to keep her mouth shut about everything.  Only she and Karma knew the truth.  Well Irina and Karasuma knew the truth as well, but they were both AWOL.  Nagisa was missing.  She couldn’t even  attend his funeral if he was dead.   Then, everyone else was dead. all of them.  She held back the torrent of tears.  She had cried enough already.  She had to be strong, and carry on for the sake of everyone else.  She would find a way to make the truth known.  No matter the cost, the people had to know the truth of this atrocity.  

 

Kayano began to come up with a plan to expose everything the government had done.  To the sick experiments they had performed on Koro Sensei to the murder of her friends.  She would also find Karasuma and Irina and she would find out why Karasuma betrayed them all.  She would try and find out what happened to Nagisa.  If he was alive, she would bring him back home.  With a new purpose, Kayano wiped her face.  She would ask Karma for help later, but for now she would rest.  It had been a long two days.

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you want to leave them alone?”  Irina looked at Karasuma.

 

“I have no right to pretend like I care for them,” Karasuma coldly replied.

 

“Pretend,”  Irina snapped, “Don’t act like some kind of fucking tragic hero Tadomi!  Those kids have lost so much already.  They deserve to know the truth!”

 

“What good would that do Irina.  What would me saying that I didn’t know that they would get killed.  That the government betrayed them!  What would that do?  Would that bring back the dead?  Would it write away the sins that I have committed?  Would it wipe clean the blood on my hands?”

 

“They need someone,”  Irina was tearing up, “Tadomi, they can’t carry on alone.”

 

“I’m not the person they need.  If you want to mother them, go ahead.”  Karasuma began walking towards the subway.

 

“Tell me something Tadomi, where will you go?  What will you do?”  Irina eyed him.

 

“I don’t know, Irina,”  Karasuma muttered.  Irina made no effort to stop him.  She just watched his back as he disappeared into the sea of people, “Seems like I have the worst luck with men,” Irina sighed as she let the tears cascaded her face.  She took the last cigarette from her pack and lit it up.  She honestly didn’t know what she would do either.  She didn’t even know what place to call home anymore.

* * *

 

  
  


“Where am I,” Nagisa tried to adjust his eyes to the light above.  This didn’t look like the afterlife.  If anything this eerily reminded him of a hospital.    He was still too tired to try and look around.  So he closed his eyes once more. 

 

“My, My Nagisa I thought you’d be asleep for a little while longer,”  A feminine voice answered him,

 

“Who are you,”  Nagisa asked.

 

“My name is Tsubasa,” the voice answered, “I’m your friend.”

 

“Friend,”  Nagisa’s mind went back to the others, “Did you save anyone else or just me?”

 

“I’m afraid the others didn’t survive,”  The voice carried a tone of remorse.

 

“I see,”  Nagisa replied.  He felt too tired to mourn his friends.  He would cry for them later he was sure.  Right now he needed answers, “Why did you save me?”

 

“Because you’re just like the rest of my friends.  We’ve all been betrayed by the very thing we’ve put our trust in.  We’ve all been thrown out like dogs.  We’ve lost everything.  Just like you Nagisa.  Just like your teacher, and just like your friends.  I’m here to help Nagisa.” 

 

Nagisa finally decided to turn his attention to the source.  He opened his eyes.  He saw a pale woman with snow white hair.  She had amber eyes and she held a very strong smile.  Nagisa felt entranced by her.  “How could you help me?”

 

“I can help you avenge your fallen friends.  I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams.  Tell me Nagisa, don’t you want to make everyone see the truth?”  She enticed him.

 

Nagisa mulled things over.  He had nothing left.  His friends were dead, his mother was probably told that he had died.  He didn’t have much to lose, and this Tsubasa, for some strange reason Nagisa felt like he could follow her into hell. Above all else, he sincerely wanted to make everyone pay for what they had done, “Alright, I’ll take your help.  Just tell me what I need to do,”  Nagisa finally answered.

 

“Just close your eyes, I’ll take care of the rest.”  Nagisa did as he was told.  His mind went blank once more.

 

Tsubasa placed Nagisa under anesthetics.  She opened his right eye, she removed his original eye and replaced it with a different kind of eye.  She took a piece of metal and placed it over his right eyes as a type of eyepatch.  She muttered some kind of incantation and wrote the kanji for sin on it.  She smiled at her own handiwork.  Everything had now been set in motion.  The key piece to her entire plan had finally arrived. 


	2. The world stops turning

The sun was brightly shining. The weather outside was fairly pleasant. It was neither too hot nor too cold. Most people would be outside enjoying the weather, or heading to work or school by now. Of course Karma Akabane was not most people. He had closed the curtains in his room to keep any sort of sunlight out. He was still asleep, and he had about twenty minutes before school would start.

“Karma,” his mother barged in, breaking the spell of sleep held over him, “Wake up already, you’ve got twenty minutes to get to class!”

“Nrgh,” Karma replied, “five more minutes,”

“Five more minutes,” His mother mumbled. She went over to his still sleeping form, and pulled the blankets right from him, “Wake up now!”

“Mom,” Karma yelled. He was in a black tee shirt and boxers. The fact that his mom saw him like this was more than a little embarrassing, “Alright I’m up, just get out of my room please.”

Smiling in satisfaction his mother left his room. Honestly that boy could still be as slothful as ever in the morning. She looked at the calendar and closed her eyes in remembrance. It had been two years since that terrible massacre. Her son had been at the forefront of it all. He was lucky to survive, but the weight of losing his friends had changed him. At the very least he was moving on ahead. Slowly but surely.

Karma let out a lazy yawn as he got out of bed. His room was an absolute mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Old food wrappers also littered his room, and school supplies were lazily thrown around as well. “I should really clean my room,” Karma sighed. He rummaged through the mess to find his school uniform. He put the pants on, followed by the white button up shirt, lastly he donned the school’s blazer. Putting on his shoes, Karma headed out his room and into the restroom to wash his face and brush both his teeth and hair.

Having finished the excellent meal prepared by his mother, Karma slung his bag over his back and prepared to head out the door. Not before stopping and greeting the memory of his fallen friends and teacher. “I’ll be heading out guys, later,” Karma bowed and then gave a small wave to the picture of his friends. He headed out the door.

Karma was currently dozing off in the middle of homeroom. The teacher either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because this was a habit that Karma developed at the beginning of the year. It wasn’t that Karma didn’t care about his academics, it was just that he seriously wasn’t a morning person, and on a day like today, he wasn’t really a people person either. It was two years and it seemed like the scars were still new. The pity only made things worse. Most people only knew part of the truth. His classmates were killed, that much was true, how and why, only he and very few others knew. Karma was told to keep quiet about everything, him and Kayano. 

Of course Karma was not one to go down quietly, but he was certainly smart enough to know that recklessly blowing the whistle on everything would result in unfavorable results. That’s why Karma had a plan. He would continue to go through life as if nothing happened. He would graduate high school, then go to college and major in political science. From there he would work his way up the government’s ladder. Slowly but surely he would spread his influence across Japan, and then when he had their absolute trust, he would reveal the horrible truth of March seventh. No matter how long it took him, Karma would right the wrongs of his government.

The day seemed to roll on by. Something that Karma was grateful for. It was Lunch and Karma had decided to eat on the roof of the school’s building. He had a bread roll. Before he started eating, he heard the door to the roof open, “Right on cue,” Karma yawned. Entering the roof was Akari Yukimura otherwise known as Kayano Kaede and now going by the alias Mayuri Nishimura. She had once again drastically changed her appearance. She had cut her wavy black hair into a pixie cut and then dyed it pink. She also wore grey colored contacts. In terms of the personality she had created for herself, whimsical was definitely the word that came to mind. Most people described Mayuri as airheaded but good natured. Of course just like the persona of Kayano Kaede was created for the purpose of revenge, Mayuri Nishimura was created for the purpose of trying to expose the horrors of March seventh.

“Hey, there Karma,” Kayano waved before plopping down next to him.

“How’s it going Mayuri,” Karma answered back taking a bite of his roll.

“Lovely,” She half smiled before digging into her own lunch of yakisoba. 

The two ate in a comfortable silence. They had definitely grown closer since the incident two years ago. They had an understanding of each other that no one else did, and they had been each other’s only comfort during their time of mourning. Saying they were friends would be an understatement. 

Kayano pulled out her phone to check the news. She knew that it would probably do nothing but either make her depressed or piss her off, but she had to check and see what was currently happening. Of course the first thing she sees is a live memorial of the incident from two years ago. She decides to enlarge the video.

“Today we remember the fallen children of 3-E, though they may no longer be with us, I’m sure their souls are at peace knowing that the world and their families are at peace from the monster that blew up the moon. We also remember their friends and families, along with the two survivors of the incident. Lastly we also remember Nagisa Shiota, whose fate and whereabouts are unknown. May he too know peace,” The news reporter finished talking. Kayano’s face contorted into a mixture of sorrow and rage. It was all so wrong. She should still be able to talk to them, Kanzaki, Okuda, Okano, all of them. But she couldn’t, they were gone and it still hurt her to admit that. She still hadn’t gotten any leads on what happened to Nagisa, it was like he disappeared into nothingness. All of it was so wrong.

“Kayano, you alright,” Karma asks concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just miss them, you know,” Kayano choked.

“Mmm,” Karma answers back with a somber look.

“I think I’ll turn this off,” Kayano decides to reach over to shut her phone off, but something stops her. the screen has gone black, almost as if the live feed is on standby. 

“What is it,” Karma looked over at the black screen, before it came back on. This time though the same reporter has been replaced by a new figure. The man on the screen could hardly be called a reporter at all. He had on a black and white suit on. His hair was short, platinum blonde and neatly combed. His eyes were golden and gave him an intimidating look. Half his face was covered by a mask that made him look like a mental institute patient. There was something very off putting about the man on the screen.

“Hello there everyone,” The man began speaking, revealing a deep melodic voice, “I trust all of you are having a fine day on this March seventh. This day of remembrance. I do not mean to take up much of your time, and I do believe I do not have much time left, so I will be swift with my purpose. The peace you have known for the past two years is nothing more than a mere illusion. A clever construct developed by both the Japanese Government and the world’s leaders. That it is why my fellow compatriots, and I have decided to free you of this illusion. The truth of March seventh will be revealed. In eight days we will make our move. Until then please continue to enjoy yourselves,” The man bowed before the camera feed cut out.

Both Karma and Kayano just looked at each other unable to make sense of what just occurred. Kayano had a very sick feeling in her stomach. Meanwhile Karma kept his cool trying to figure out what had happened. 

“The truth of March seventh,” Karma thought to himself, “How does he know about what happened that day? Maybe it’s something else? No, it has to be about what happened on the mountain. So then how does he know? He couldn’t have been there that day, and our classmates are all gone. All of them except for Nagisa, but damn it that doesn’t mean he’s with theses guys. For all I know Nagisa could have ended up like the rest of them. Fuck! What the hell is going on?!”

In a fit of anger Karma smashed his hand against the pavement, causing a squeak to come out of Kayano, “Sorry,” Karma apologized. Kayano silently accepted the apology. She could understand why Karma was upset. The implications of what that man said in the video were enough to cause a chill to run up her spine. 

Irina Jelavic dropped her glass when the livefeed had cut. She was currently living in Japan in a one bedroom apartment. She had decided to stay and keep an eye on both Karma and Kayano. They had been doing well. Both of them were moving on with their lives, and it seemed like the wounds were slowly healing. Now someone had just announced on live television that they knew what really happened two years ago. Irina didn’t know if this was some kind of joke, or if the man was serious. Despite every fiber in her being screaming to do something, Irina knew that simply waiting was all she could do.

“What do you mean you can’t trace the video,” The same man who orchestrated the incident on the mountains yelled, “Listen we need to find the people responsible for this and fast. I don’t care what you have to do. This weed needs to be pulled before it can spread its roots. Do you understand. Good.” With that the man hung up his phone, and rubbed his forehead. They should have been more thorough.

“My, my Kei-chan. You didn’t have to go all out you know. A simple warning would have sufficed,” Tsubasa teased the man known as Kei for his speech on live television.

“My apologies Lady Tsubasa,” Kei bowed, earning an eyeroll from Tsubasa. She left Kei to check up on their very own signal jammer. Tsubasa walked out of the room featured in their little message from earlier. She entered a room to the side. It was filled with various monitors and wires. In the center was a rotating chair, with two armrests.

She checked the various monitors. Kei was currently conversing with another member of their organization. A short man who wore way too many articles of clothing to be called necessary. This gave him a bulky appearance.

On another screen was a bald man meditating. He was extremely fit and the aura that he gave off was that of a fighter.

The screen on the far right showed a heavily bandaged man. The parts of his body that were visible were badly burnt. He was currently sitting in his room casually reading a book.

The monitor to the left of it showed a shooting range. Only one person occupied the shooting range. A teenager. He looked about Nagisa’s age maybe a year or two older. He had blue-black hair that stuck up in various places. He was furiously unloading his pistol into whatever poor target stood in his way. All the while keeping a stoic expression.

Then there was their most recent member. Nagisa Shiota. Two years had passed since his inauguration into their fine little organization. 

Nagisa currently lied on his bed. He tried to stay in bed just a little longer. It was all in vain unfortunately. Reluctantly Nagisa got out of bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Nagisa stretched his body before walking to the bathroom.

Nagisa’s appearance had drastically changed since his disappearance from the world. His once long, blue hair had been dyed jet black. It had even been cut. He no longer had his bangs and his hair was styled to spike forward in the front. His body had become well toned as well. The biggest difference though was the eyepatch currently occupying his right eye.

Having gotten ready Nagisa walked out of his room ready to face the day.

Tadomi Karasuma had just finished shaving and cutting his hair. He put on the same white-collared shirt and pair of pants he had worn when he was still a teacher. Two years had passed and he was finally returning to Japan. Once again as an instructor to his former students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute. Well I'm alive I guess. Hope you enjoyed this super late update


	3. The Empty Heresy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who updated? This guy! Have fun reading.

The school day was finally over. While the day was easier to get through than the previous year, it was still something that both Karma and Kayano were glad was over.

“So I guess I'll see you tomorrow,” Karma smiled at Kayano.

“Try not to be late,” Kayano teased the red head.

“Yeah, yeah,” Karma gave a wave as he started heading home.

Karma was on his way to the train station when the last person he ever wanted to see approached him

“Hello Karma,” Karasuma stepped out in front of him. Instinctively Karma threw a left hook at Karasuma, stunning the man, “I suppose I had that coming.”

“What the hell are you doing here,” Karma growled. A crowd was already forming between the two.

“We need to talk.”

“What's there to talk about,” Karma spat.

“You're causing a scene.”

“Tch. Whatever,” Karma began to walk away from the crowd and Karasuma.

“Meet me by the old school building. I'll explain everything.”

Karma continued to walk away. Feigning indifference at Karasuma’s words.

 

“So Mayuri,” Kayano looked up at her friend as she finished taking a bite out of her parfait.

“Yes,” Kayano replied.

“You and Karma.”

“What about me and Karma,” Kayano asked between bites of her parfait.

“Are you two, you know an item?”

Kayano immediately began choking on her parfait. One of her other friends gave her a sip of her drink. Having regained her composure Kayano answered her friend, “Things are different between us.”

“So you two are ‘just friends’,” Kayano’s friend used air quotes.

“Well not exactly, but,” Kayano was interrupted by her phone going off. Kayano thanked her lucky stars, “Hello Kayano speaking.”

“Kayano,” A familiar voice answered 

“Karma,” Kayano’s friends were trying to listen in.

“Karasuma’s back,” Kayano almost dropped her phone in shock. She scrambled to catch it.

“Hold on. I'll meet you somewhere.”

“The base of the old school building.”  
“Right,” Kayano hung up her phone, “Sorry guys but I've got to go.”

“It's no problem at all,” Both her friends each shared a knowing smile.

“It's not like that,” Kayano stormed away.

Karma was currently waiting at the base of the path to the old school building, or rather what remained.

He had arrived as soon as he could. Kayano was still on her way. Karma was still unsure if they were walking into a trap.

He saw Kayano walking towards him. He gave her a wave. Now it was time to go meet the traitor.

“What the hell is going on,” Kayano panted

“I'll explain what I know. Now come on it's a steep climb.”

“What did he say to you,” Kayano interrogated

“Not much really,” Karma began, “Wanted to meet at the old school building.”

“And,” Kayano shot him a questioning glare 

“I may have punched him in the face.”

“Lovely. How do you know this isn't a trap,” Kayano gave him a deadpan expression.

“I don't,” Karma grimaced 

“Great,” Kayano smiled sardonically

 

Karasuma was waiting at the remnants of the old school building. A memorial had been constructed in honor of the fallen 3- E students. He had finished lighting incense and paying his respects. The sun was already starting to set. He would have admired its beauty if the situation at hand wasn't so dire.

He heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Karma and someone else. Someone he didn't recognize.

“I don't remember telling you, you could bring a friend.”

“Hello Karasuma Sensei.”

“Kayano-san,” Karasuma was stunned by the girl's transformation.

“It's Mayuri now, but yes.”

“So why did you come back now of all times. Don't tell me you came out of hiding just to apologize,” Karma eyed Karasuma.

“You're right, but I truly am sorry for what happened,”

“Bullshit! Now tell us why you're really here,” Karma spat.

“Karma calm down,” Kayano tried soothing him. 

“Tch, whatever.”

“I'm sure you two have seen the strange broadcast today.”

“I'm pretty sure everyone in Japan has seen whatever the hell that was,” Karma snarked.

“What do you know about all of this,” Kayano questioned.

“Unfortunately not enough,” Karasuma sighed.

“Don't tell me the person on the broadcast is an actual threat,” Karma chortled.

Karasuma just gave them a weary look.

“Oh you can't be serious,” Karma groaned.

“Who was that man exactly,” Kayano asked 

“I don't know his name, but I can tell you he's extremely dangerous. I can also tell you that there's someone else behind everything.”

“What else are you going to tell us? That he's part of some secret society, that he can breathe fire,” Karma mocked.

“It's more of an organization than a society. I've been following this man and his associates for a couple years now. Like I've said extremely dangerous.”

“What else do you know,” Kayano raised a brow.

“That he's a skilled fighter ,” Karasuma sighed. He could clearly remember their previous scuffle. No it was more like a one-sided slaughter. Karasuma was lucky that he was able to escape.

“Okay,” Karma drawled, “Let's say we believe you. What good does telling us do you?”

“You two are the only people I could turn to.”

“Oh can't your glorious government do something for you,” Karma jeered 

“I no longer work for them. Besides the government can't do much against them,” Karasuma thought bitterly of his days as a government lapdog.

“But two high school students can,” Kayano tilted her head.

“It wouldn't be just you two. I have other allies who want to stop this organization,” Karasuma pleaded 

“Well that's just peachy. You and your psyche ward friends can fuck off. Leave us out of this old man. We just want a quiet life,” Karma began walking away.

“Will you run away?”

“Shut your goddamn mouth,” Karma spat, “I'm not the one who sold out an innocent man and killed his own students!”

Karasuma stood in silence. Karma having since left. Only Kayano remained. Giving him a look of pity.

“This is my contact information,” Karasuma handed the girl a piece of paper, “ Should either of you have a change of heart.”

Kayano nodded. Making her way down the mountain. Karasuma stood alone looking at the stars. The night sky was beautiful. Dozen of stars illuminated the endless night sky. Karasuma’s thoughts were plagued with the terrible storm to come.

Karma lied on his bed thinking about what Karasuma had told him. He wasn't running away. He just wanted to hold on to the halcyon days that he had finally recovered. What was so wrong with wanting to hold on to the small amount of happiness that remained? No matter how hard he tried Karma couldn't shake the vague feeling of guilt. Sleep never came for Karma that night.

Kayano had a pensive look as she let her body soak in the bath. Why would Karasuma contact them now of all times. Was their a hint of truth to what he told them up on the mountain? Kayano let out a sigh. Why was all of this happening now? Her former instructor coming back. The ominous message. None of it made sense. The only thing missing was Nagisa. The way things were going though, it was probably a good thing that no info on Nagisa came up; “Knowing my luck Nagisa would probably be some kind of government experiment,” Kayano sighed to herself.

Nagisa was trying to catch his breath. A knife swung at his face. He gracefully dodged the swing. A foot came from his left. Nagisa quickly grabbed it and used his own momentum and his opponents weight to pin them to the ground. The bald fighter let out a hearty laugh, “Very good Nagisa. You've become quite the fighter.”

“Thank you Takanabe Sensei,” Nagisa bowed 

“I think it's time for lunch,” Kei appeared before them.

“Lady Tsubasa requires everyone's presence,” Kei paused. Knowing that Lady Tsubasa wanted everyone gathered up sooner than later, decided to put emphasis on his last word, “Immediately.”

“I see. Then she wishes to set things into motion.”

“She did not say. I'm sure she'll explain her intentions.”

“Very well then,” the three left to go join the other members.

The meeting room was small. The floor was covered in carpet and the room was occupied by a small table and a couple mismatched chairs. Tsubasa sat in a leather office chair. Her seat oversaw all other members.The bulky looking man sat in another chair, tinkering with some sort of remote. Strands of orange tickled his forehead. His eyes were hidden by a pair of thick rimmed goggles. Across from him was the sharpshooter. He wore a stoic expression. Occupying the seat next to the heaving mass of a man was the badly burnt man. His eyes were closed almost as if he were deep in thought. 

Nagisa, Kei and Takanabe arrived. They each took their seats. Nagisa sat next to the only other teenager. Kei sat next to Nagisa. Takanabe took his seat next to the bandaged man. 

Tsubasa took note of everyone. She cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention. All eyes were on her.

“Thank you all for coming. As you all know only one week remains until we take our first steps against this government that has betrayed not only us but its people as well. Now our operation will be a two team front. Kei, Rokuro and myself will be working towards our short term objective. That is the destruction of the National Diet Building,” The majority of the room gawked at her.

“That's insane,” the marksman gasped.

“It would be my dear Mikoto. If it were just some random terrorist attempting to do so, but it's us we're talking about,” Tsubasa winked, “Now then. Shall I continue? While we're working towards our goal Nagisa, Takanabe and Mikoto will be working towards retrieving information on the antimatter project. Agnes will stay behind and act as our link. Now then any questions?”

“How do you plan to blow up the National Diet Building,” Nagisa asked.

“Now that's a secret between myself, Kei and Rokuro,” Tsubasa smiled, “Any other questions? Oh and before I forget. Eliminate any obstacle with extreme prejudice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long. Also sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter should be a bit longer than normal though. So expect the ball to really get rolling next chapter. See you in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so this entire fic came from a sleep deprived idea I had, "What if Nagisa was a villain," lo and behold this monstrosity was spawned. Thank you for reading, and please stay tuned for the next installment of Serpentine.


End file.
